Bloom's New Love 2
by TeamRoper536
Summary: Bloom was going to apologize forgive him from the ball and start over with Sky Bloom went to Eracklyon to see Sky but when Bloom found out and seen what Sky did again it has changed everything between them Sky is never ever aloud to see Bloom again now but Sky doesn't give up he keep trying to get Bloom back
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 **THIS IS THE SECOND STORY FROM THE FIRST STORY BLOOM'S NEW LOVE**

 **I'M GOING TO START THE STORY OFF FROM RIGHT AFTER THAT BIG SCENCE FROM THE BALL**

 **FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS STORY**

Daphne walks down the bedroom hallway to Bloom's room

Daphne got to Bloom's door

Bloom's door was shut and locked

Daphne knocks on the door

Daphne says Bloom

Bloom thinks it's Flora

Bloom doesn't know it's her sister

Bloom says go away Flora

Daphne says I'm not Flora it's your sister

Bloom says Daphne

Daphne says may I come in ?

Bloom says sure

Bloom gets up off her bed and walks to her door unlocks it and let's her sister in

Bloom locks her door back up because she knows the girls will try to come see her

Bloom says I'm sorry I thought you were Flora

Daphne says it's ok

Daphne says Flora did try to come up and comfort you but I told all of them to go home

Bloom says I know my friends they aren't going to go home they will find a way to come see me but I'm not ready to see them right now they lied to me

Bloom says even my friends boyfriends liked to me too

Bloom says that's not the worst part

Bloom says the worst part is Sky

Bloom says I...I... thought he loved me Daphne he is such a player hes a jerk he used me cheated on me with with Princess Krystal

Bloom says and he is engaged to her

Daphne says I don't know if this will make you feel better or not but princess Krystal used to be one of my best friends until I found out she went behind my back and went after my last boyfriend Prince William before Thoren came in life

Bloom smiles

Bloom says Princess Krystal is nothing but a skanky slutty whore

Daphne says yes she is

Bloom says She's just like Sky's ex girlfriend Diaspro always going after every guy it doesn't matter if the guy is taken or not she will go after them and have sex 24/7 with any guy until the girls that the were with is broken hearted and crying and breaks up with them

Daphne says I agree

Daphne says Diaspro took Prince AJ away from me

Daphne says Prince AJ was before Prince William and before Thoren came in my life

Daphne knows Diaspro

Daphne says Diaspro used to be a one of my best friends as well

Bloom hears giggling from outside her bed

Bloom says Sorry Daphne but excuse me for a few Seconds

Daphne knew who it was

Daphne smiles and says it's alright

Bloom unlocks and opens up her door

Bloom says girls you don't have to be quiet I heard you the whole time

Bloom says come on in

Bloom says girls I'm so sorry for screaming at you at the ball I know you made a promise and was trying to keep it and not break it but I'm so sorry do you girls forgive me

Bloom says I feel so dad for screaming at the guys too I know they where trying to help me too

Bloom says I got to apologize to my parents for causing a big scene at the ball and made everyone go home

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna all says we forgive

Layla says I understand you are heartbroken and crushed

Layla says I would of done the same thing

Stella says I would of done the same thing

Musa says I would of done the same thing

Flora says I would of done the same thing

Tecna says I would of done the same thing

( what Musa Flora Tecna don't know is that they are Princesses but their parents never told them they were Princesses )

Bloom smiles and says Awe girls I love you all

Bloom and the girls gives each other a big hug

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna all says we love you too

Bloom says let me guess you all were there the whole time Daphne and I was talking ?

Musa says yes

Layla says we heard everything

Tecna says from the beginning to now

Bloom says Daphne thank you for being here for me

Daphne says your welcome little sister

Bloom says girls thank you for being here for me too even though you were stuck outside of the door listening

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna all says your welcome Bloom

Bloom Daphne Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna all in a group hug

Daphne says lets go back downstairs

Daphne Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna walks back downstairs back to the ballroom room

Bloom says Daphne no one is going to be at the ball now I told mom and dad to tell everyone the ball is over and to go back home

Daphne says everyone is still here

Bloom says but how?

Daphne says mom and dad took care of everything while you stormed off to your room

Bloom says oh!

Bloom says looks like I have to apologize to everyone at the ball

Daphne says that would be the right thing to do

Flora says Daphne what about Princess Krystal and Sky?

Daphne says lets just say that our parents took care of it

Flora says oh ok

Daphne Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna walks back in through the doors to the ball

Bloom walks up to the throne chairs and made her announcement to everyone

Bloom says Mom dad The Specialists ( except Sky ) everyone in Domino / Sparks and everyone from all the kingdoms I Princess Bloom of Domino / sparks would like to apologize to everyone for the behavior and the scene that I caused here at the ball and I would like to say that the ball shall go on

Everyone at theball claps and went on to dancing or chitchatting and enjoy the rest of their evening at the ball

Daphne went to go dance with Thoren

Bloom sees her parents

Bloom says Mom dad I'm so sorry for the big scene that I caused

Mariam says Bloom honey dad and I forgive you

Bloom says Thank you mom thank you dad

Bloom hugs her parents

Mariam says Bloom honey you don't have to apologize to everyoneat the ball everyone forgives you

Bloom says I know but I just want to apologize to the specialists ( except Sky )

Mariam says ok

Bloom sees the girls with the specialists

Bloom walks over to the girls and the Specialists

Bloom says hi girls

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna says hi Bloom

Stella says how did it go with your parents ?

Bloom days it went quite well

Flora says that's great news to hear

Bloom says yes it is

Bloom says Brandon Nabu Timmy Helia Riven I'm so sorry for yelling at you I know you where just trying to help me and I know Sky is one of your friends and you were helping him as well

Timmy Brandon Helia Riven Nabu all says it's quite alright

Bloom says oh thank you Timmy Brandon Helia Riven Nabu

Bloom gives the specialists a hug

Bloom says lets all go dance together

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna and the specialists ( except Sky ) are out on the dance floor dancing together


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

AT ERACKLYON

Samara says Sky what you had done to Bloom was unacceptable

Erendor says son did you know what you almost have caused

Sky looks down and upset and says I know mom I feel really completely bad now of what I done to Bloom and I really hurt her

Sky looks down and upset and says I know I almost caused Eracklyon and Domino / Sparks to not be an alliance anymore

Erendor says did you know how you made us look and Eracklyon look in front everyone son

Samara says not just everyone our friends from the other kingdoms including the king and queen of Domino / sparks

Sky says yes I made you and mom and Eracklyon look stupid and Eracklyon not very good

Samara says and are we happy about it

Sky says no your not happy about it

Samara says for your punishennt Sky tomorrow you are going to go see Bloom and apologize to her and to try and get back with her

Sky says yes mom I will go do that tomorrow

Samara says very good

Erendor says I ban you from ever seeing that Princess Krystal ever again

Sky says yes dad I won't ever talk or see Princess Krystal again Samara says Sky what have made you get engaged to Princess Krystal

Sky says I didn't even propose to Princess Krystal

Erendor says if you didn't propose to her then why are you two were engaged

Sky says it was all Princess Krystal I was trying to stop her and get away from her and explain and tell her I have a girlfriend and to leave me alone but she wouldn't by it and she had done something to me and made me and her get engaged I didn't even try hard enough to stop her I just would like to go back to that day so I could of done better and not let it happen in the first place but I can't

Samara says then I agree with your father Princess Krystal is banned from Eracklyon and Princess Krystal and you are banned from ever seeing each other

Erendor says do we make ourselves clear

Sky says yes mom yes dad

Samara says you may leave now

In Sky's room

Sky in Shorts and a t shirt laying down on his bed

Sky says Bloom only If you could see how really sorry I am for what I have done and for hurting you

Sky says I wish you could see it

Sky fell asleep

The Domino/ sparks ball has ended everyone has left the domino / sparks ball and everyone has went back home

In Bloom's room

Bloom walks out on her balcony

Bloom looks up to the starry Sky night and the moon

Bloom looks at the other half of the heart that Sky and her found on the ground one day when everyone in the magix dimension was fighting to stop tritannus and Icy Darcy and Stormy

Bloom has tears coming down from her eyes

Sky why did you hurt me like that

Bloom says we were supposed to be together just like this heart that we found on that one day

Bloom couldn't stop her tears from falling down her face

Bloom is crying

Bloom walks back in to her room

Bloom went to sleep crying

The next day

In Bloom's room

The maids open the curtains on the Windows and let the sunlight beams shine through the windows

A maid named Lacie walks over to Bloom's bed

Maid Lacie taps Bloom and says Ms Bloom its time for you to get up it's morning and breakfast will be ready real soon I was told to walk you up and get you ready for the day and get you on down for breakfast

Maid Lacie pulls down the blankets

Bloom says give me 5 more minutes

Bloom pulls the blankets back up

Maid Lacie says Ms Bloom

Maid Lacie pulls the blankets off the bed

Maid Lacie says don't make me pour cold water on you

Bloom says I'm wake I'm wake

Bloom gets up from her bed

Maid Lacie says Ms Bloom what happen to your face

Bloom says I was thinking about Sky and about what he had done and hurt me and it made me cry I couldn't stop crying last night so I went to sleep crying

Maid Lacie says awe Ms Bloom poor dear I heard about what happened from the ball last night

Bloom starts crying y...y...y...you did ?

Lacie says yes I did and what I got to say is he doesn't know what he is missing he is so stupid for hurting the very powerful fairy from Alfea and the Magix dimension

Bloom smiles

Lacie says there is that beautiful smile of yours

Maid Lacie says but I need to get you dressed and ready now

Bloom says you don't have to get me dressed and ready I can pick my own clothes out to wear and get myself ready

Maid Lacie says Ms Bloom but it's my job and I was told to help you get dressed and ready

Bloom says and I'm saying you don't need to help me I got it on my own

Maid Lacie says Ms Bloom I'll get in trouble if I don't help you

Bloom says I will tell them that I ask you to not help me

Bloom says Lacie you may be dismiss

Maid Lacie says but Ms Bloom

Bloom says don't call me Ms Bloom

Bloom says call me princess Bloom

Maid Lacie says I can't it is not my job to call you by only Ms Bloom

Bloom says I'll have to fix that so you can

Bloom says alright you can get me dress and ready and call me Ms Bloom just this once

Maid Lacie says oh thank you Ms Bloom

Bloom says your welcome

In Sky's room

The maid Aurora open the curtains on the Windows and let the morning sunlight beams shine through the windows

A maid named Aurora gets up on Sky's bed

( Maid Aurora is the only maid that Sky likes to have sex with but his parents doesn't know about it )

Aurora sits on Sky's waist

Aurora leans in to Sky and start to kiss Sky to wake him up

Sky starts kissing Aurora back

Maid Aurora has bleach blonde hair nice blue eyes ( but Sky loves Bloom's blue eyes alot more ) and big breasts ( Aurora has bigger breasts then Bloom that is what Sky loves about her ) and she has a nice butt that is what makes any guy fall in love with her

( Sky or Aurora didn't wear any protection )

Aurora was caught up in the moment that she was roughly french kissing Sky

Sky is loving it

Sky reach to Aurora 's zipper to her maid dress and unzipped it Sky took her dress off and tossed it on the floor

Sky is unhooking her bra and tossed it on the floor

Aurora takes off Sky's shirt and tossed it on the floor

Aurora takes off Sky's pants and tossed it on the floor

Aurora was in her underwear

Sky was in his boxers

Aurora moves from Sky's mouth to Sky's neck Aurora suck lick and bit Sky's neck Aurora moves to the other side of Sky's neck and does the same thing

Sky moans

Sky holds Aurora ' s both breasts in both of his hands Sky is playing with her right breast Sky lick and suck on it

Aurora moans

Sky moves to the left breast and does the same thing

Aurora moans

Aurora pulls Sky down for a steamy rough kiss

Aurora lightly touches Sky's 6 pac abs

Sky is loving it

Sky moans

Sky slids his hand down in Aurora 's underwear

Sky rubs Aurora 's pussy

Aurora is loving this

Aurora tilt her head back with her mouth in a O shape

Aurora moans

Sky smirks and rubs it faster and harder

Aurora says ahhh Sky ohhh right there ohhh yes

Aurora says my turn

Aurora got back on top

Aurora yanks Sky's boxers off and tossed them on the floor

Aurora take her hand starts moving her hand up and down on his dick

Sky moans

Sky says Aurora harder faster

Aurora goes harder and faster like what Sky wanted

Sky moans

Sky says ohh yes that's perfect

Aurora smirked

Sky says it's my turn sky got back on top

Sky yanks off Aurora 's under and tossed them on the floor

Sky starts off with one finger In her pussy

Sky finger goes in and out slowly

Aurora moans

Aurora says ohh Sky

Sky smirked Sky adds his second finger in her pussy

Aurora moans

Aurora says Ohh right there go faster go harder Sky

Sky adds a third finger and goes faster and harder like she wanted

Aurora moans ohh yes yes

Aurora says Sky I'm not going to last much longer it's going to come out

Aurora ' s cum comes out and on Sky's bed

Aurora says my turn

Aurora gets back on top

Aurora moves down to Sky's dick and put her mouth on it

Aurora licks from the bottom to the top

Aurora then start to suck it

Sky moans

Sky says ohh right there yes

Aurora smirked

Sky gets back on top

Sky places his dick into her pussy

( what Sky doesn't know is that Bloom is on her way over to see him she is going to apologize to him from the ball and to start over with him )

Sky starts to hump Aurora

Sky goes in and out slowly

Meanwhile with Bloom

Bloom says I'm going to apologize to Sky from yelling at him at the ball and I'm willing to forgive him and start over with him

Bloom walks in to one of the domino / sparks ships

Bloom says take me to Eracklyon please

The ship pilot takes off

( what Bloom doesn't know is that Sky is having sex with a girl right now )

The ship lands in Eracklyon

Bloom says thank you

Bloom walks off the ship

Bloom walks in to the palace

The young guards knows Bloom so they didn't bother to stop and ask her

Bloom was in a baby blue sexy night gown for Sky but it is covered up under her blue cocktail dress

The young guards seen Bloom

The young guards mouth hung open and couldn't stop looking at Bloom

Bloom peeks through the throne room to see if Sky is in there but hes not

Meanwhile with Sky

Aurora says ohh yes go alot alot more faster and go alot alot more harder

Sky did what Aurora wanted

Aurora arches her back so Sky can go farther in her

Aurora mouth was hung open

Aurora says ohhh yess yess ohh this is great ohhh right there yess

Meanwhile with Bloom

Bloom says Sky isn't in the throne room

Bloom says I'm going in the bathroom real quick

Bloom is in the bathroom talked off her cocktail Dress and was in her sexy night gown

Bloom walks out of the bathroom

Bloom says if Sky isn't in the throne room he must be in his room

Bloom heads towards Sky's room

Bloom is at Sky's door to his room

Sky's door was open

Bloom walks in Sky's room when she sees Sky having sex with a girl

Bloom stood there frozed Bloom's Wine bottle fell our of her hand and breaks

Wine all over the floor

Bloom says I came all this way to apologize to you from yelling at you from the ball and I was going to forgive you and start over with you but it looks like I was wrong

Bloom crying

Sky stops and gets out of Aurora

Sky turns around and he sees Bloom Standing there in a sexy night gown that he has never seen before

Bloom says SKY WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER I DON'T EVER EVER EVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

Bloom really crying

Bloom runs out of Sky's room

Sky says in his mind damn she had on the sexiest night gown I have ever seen that must of been for me

Sky is now mad at himself for what he did to Bloom again

Sky says I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR IT AGAIN AURORA GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW !

Sky says Aurora did you put a potion in my drink ?

Aurora says yes I'm so sorry

Sky says you poison me now you will be punished

Sky says are you even one of our palace's maids

Aurora says no

Sky says who sent you ?

Aurora says Princess Krystal sent me to you

Aurora is crying I'm so sorry this won't ever ever happen again I promise

Aurora crying

Aurora getting back dressed into her maid dress and left Sky Sky's room

Sky getting dressed

after Sky is dressed

Sky seen the broken wine bottle with wine everywhere on the floor

Sky runs after Bloom


End file.
